What You Waiting For?
by Ricochet Days
Summary: Songfic inspired by Gwen Stefani's 'What you Waiting For'. RikuSora One shot(But there will possibly be a sequel!)


What You Waiting For?

PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own KH or the song "What You Waiting For?" By Gwen Stefani.

Warning: There is Yaoi, or boy/boy love in this fic, so you're warned. RikuSora forever!

* * *

_What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by_

_Now it's only me..._

Riku watched, amused as his younger friend danced in his room, the music blaring. Riku stood against the doorway, unnoticed as his friend began to rock on his air guitar to the music blasting out of the radio. As he stood there, his arms crossed, his mouth curved into a smirk, he couldn't help but admire the boy's figure and notice how much he had grown from the scrawny kid he knew so long ago.

After they had returned to Kingdom Hearts, it was as if nothing had changed, although Sora was now with Kairi, and Riku realized that he had fallen hard for the brunet.

"Hey, roll over DJ! You're spinning away all my time!"

Riku couldn't restrain a snicker as his friend sang (Rather out of tune, of course), but it was unheard to the music. Finally the song ended and Sora abandoned his air guitar and flopped onto his un-made bed. It was only then that Sora realized his friend had been standing there the whole time.

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber..._

"Riku! How long have you been standing there?!" Sora's voice took on a high pitched squeak, and Riku grinned a cheshire grin, "Long enough." He replied, sauntering into the room and sitting on the bed beside him. "Didn't you remember that we were going to hang out today? ... Without Kairi?"

Sora didn't even notice the slightly bitter tone Riku had when he spoke Kairi's name. He sprung up from his sprawled position, scrambling around for some pants and a t-shirt, "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!" His voice was muffled as he pulled a blue t-shirt over his head and pulled his shorts on. Riku chuckled, watching him.

He had definitely fallen for the Keyblade master hard.

_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself_

_You know it all by heart_

_Why are you standing in one place_

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish_

_Your moment will run out..._

"Hey, Riku! What kind of chocolate bar do you want?" Sora called across the aisle to his friend. The two boys were in a small convenience store on the main island. Sora had been craving chocolate.

"Whichever..." Riku mumbled, distracted by the information Sora had just given him only minutes before. So he and Kairi were 'taking a break'? Apparently she had annoyed Sora so much he had been pushed over the edge. That wasn't easy to do. Oh, well... It left some room for him to squeeze in, right?

He had been planning this day... He was going to tell Sora of his feelings today and he didn't give a damn if his friend was with Kairi or not. He felt like he was dying inside and he needed to tell Sora... But what if it ruined their friendship?

Having second thoughts and getting caught up in them, he didn't even notice when Sora paid for the chocolate bars and dragged them out of the store, heading back to the dock where their boat was tied up.

"Are we going already?" Riku asked suddenly, finally pulling himself out of his own thoughts. Sora nodded, "I need to finish my homework, but we can talk on the boat, alright?"

...Talk?

_What you waiting for?_

The two boys clambered into the boat. For a few minutes, they rowed silently, chewing on their chocolate bars. Then Sora began to ramble about random things, like how Selphie had finally kissed Tidus (Everyone knew they were gonna kiss eventually) and how he had gotten a new teddy bear. It wasn't until they were pulling into the dock that Riku finally mustered up his courage.

"Hey, Sora?"

"And I named him Ernest—What, Riku?"

"Never mind."

Riku was silent once more and the two struggled out of the boat, tying it to the dock.

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later, then?"

_What you waiting for?_

"No, wait." Riku reached for his friend's wrist, pulling Sora back to him. He held the younger boy in an embrace, hugging the brunet to his chest. He could feel his heart beating... It matched his.

_What you waiting for?_

"'Love you, Sora." Riku whispered into the shocked boy's ear and lowered his lips to Sora's in a chaste kiss. The moment seemed to last forever, and Riku pulled away when he noticed Sora wasn't responding.

_Take a chance you stupid ho!_

Then Riku was gone, leaving Sora to stand dumbfounded on the surprisingly empty beach.

* * *

Riku lay in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He let out a dismayed sigh as he stared at the ceiling, picturing the expression on Sora's face. Why had he even taken the chance? Now their friendship was ruined, and it was his entire fault.

Man, he hated rejection.

He remained motionless as his window began to creak open. He only turned his head when he saw Sora slipping into his room. He raised an elegant silver eyebrow as his friend made his way to the bed where Riku lay. He lay down beside him and eventually they turned to face each other.

Their eyes were locked, and eventually, so were their lips. It was innocent at first, a simple, love-filled kiss, and slowly it grew into something more. Sora shifted so that he was on top of Riku, his hands clutching his friend's shirt, the knuckles white. Noses crashed together as they began to kiss desperately, filled with passion and lust. Tongues battled, shirts were pulled at but not removed, and hands ran through the other's hair.

No words were exchanged.

And yet they both knew... The love they had for each other...

Was unending.

* * *

Okay, I didn't like this fic much, but I do like the idea of a sequel. Tell me, what do you think? Is it too similar to 'Experiment'? Please review and tell me if you liked it or absolutely loathed it! 


End file.
